


Bye bye baby blue

by OSFEden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSFEden/pseuds/OSFEden
Summary: *《西西里的美丽传说》*ABO*ALL扎*提前生贺*Rape/Non-con*三观不正，OOC，天雷*全文字数2W1





	Bye bye baby blue

0.

我望着宅邸周围稀疏的景物

围墙荒芜，衰败的树遍体透着白色

我的灵魂失语了

我的心在冷却

下沉

显出疲软的病态

1.

摩根和高年级的几个学生翘了课。

因为摩根的或者那几个高年级学生青春期无处宣泄的躁动的愚蠢，本来一场“精心导演”的威胁享受变成了荒诞的闹剧。执笔的剧作家大发雷霆，被邀请的主角罢演，帷幕缓缓拉下，于是他们只能等在那个人每天都会经过的小路上去看一眼他，让视线从那样朦胧的身影上掠过，最后让他依照约定出现在黑夜翩翩而来的美梦中，用来灼烧起不洁的念想。

那是一条混着白沙的泥土路，在那群少年的眼中却仿佛大理石铺成，周围蒸腾着熏香，有竖琴的拨弦声和笛声悠扬传来。那个在今日被选择作为祭品的主角会浑身湿漉漉地踩上这条路，裸露在外的肌肤因为抹有掺着香料的丁香花油而光洁发亮，香甜的气息从脖间散发出来萦绕在灰白色的廊柱间。

大理石的路上留下一连串丁香花味清晰的脚印，消失于末端的餐桌前。那个人披着白色单薄的衣衫——是那种裸露着肩膀的古罗马式的服饰，也就是托伽，服帖垂悬的线条会在他那“美好的屁股”上划出一道挺翘的弧线——少年，或在这个短暂的瞬间，几位罗马元老院的高官，想要看的就是这一处绝佳风景。他们在宴会上抿着手中的鲜红葡萄酒，指指点点，命令那个人脱下身上的衣服，顺从地躺在铺满玫瑰花瓣的餐桌上，然后不知羞耻地大张着腿，等待

“来了来了！他来了！”

个头最高的那个人吹了一声哨，把所有人从罗马的幽幽夏日拉了回来，视线齐刷刷地往他指的方向看过去。那个迎面走来的人今天是蓝色的，昨天也是蓝色的，却都比天空的蓝要深一些，接近于破晓前透过窗帘缝隙洒满天花板的那种蓝色。个子不算高，却符合他身为Omega的身份，骨架也小，看起来有些瘦弱，却意外地在该丰满的地方没有缺斤少两——那令人垂涎的臀部总是能出现在酒馆或是码头那些性欲堆积无处宣泄的地方，通常是还没有寻到伴侣的Alpha的嘴边。他们沉迷于讨论该如何对待这个Omega拥有的屁股，嘴中那些粗俗而又令人诡异颤抖的话仿佛永远也不会停歇和穷尽。

摩根原先并不知道那些话中的那个频繁出现的名字——艾登·阿扎尔是属于谁的，直到那个人有一天成为了他们的体育老师。当他那天按照高年级学生的指示倒在学校的草坪上，怀中死死抱着皮球等待阿扎尔上前查看时，他发现那些听过的下流话都无一例外扭曲地钻进了他的脑海里，变成牛皮纸上华丽的花体字在火焰中跳跃着舞蹈着，将冲动指向他还没有发育完全的器官上，让那个地方顶着紧绷的裤子生涩地胀大发痛。

“嘿，孩子，你叫什么名字。把皮球交出来吧，别的孩子在等着呢。”

罪魁祸首阿扎尔用他奇怪的英语口音，在摩根的印象中，第一次开口，单独对他说话。摩根从没有像班级上的其他人那样嫌弃过阿扎尔的口音，他知道阿扎尔是来自比利时的瓦隆人，更喜欢或擅长于法语。法语，摩根想到了这种语言，心口突突地灼烧着，窒息的感觉让他头晕目眩。他敏锐地发现这就是他说英语时那股沙哑又低沉的吸引力的秘密，并且向上帝发誓，阿扎尔一定是地狱而来的恶魔，意图用他淫荡的身体将纯洁的少年引向歧途。

“查理，查理·摩根。”摩根揪紧胸口，喉咙干涸，不受控制地回答到，完全忘了那些高年级叮嘱他绝对不能说出自己名字的事。“那查理，把怀里的球给我，好么？”，阿扎尔温柔地笑着问，摩根却更加抱紧怀中的皮球了，周围孩子的在不断催促。

“好吧，查理，我不知道你为什么不松手，但抱歉啦，我得让其他的孩子有足够的时间踢一轮比赛。”摩根发现阿扎尔正提脚，准备把他怀里的皮球踢出来。他白色短袜未能遮住的脚踝纤细，仿佛是他练习英文字母J时在弯钩处突然放轻力度划出的一笔，小腿的肌肉优美结实，正抬着躲过摩根的身体，准备踢向那颗怀中的皮球。天哪，摩根甚至希望阿扎尔的双腿能跨得再大些，让他身上的裤子因为布料的计算失误，凸显出那些令人着迷的曲线。

皮球最终还是回到了阿扎尔的手里，周围等待的孩子们欢呼起来，从老师手里接过皮球走向远处的球场继续下一轮的比赛，而阿扎尔留在了原地伸手准备拉起摩根。

“嘿！体育老师竟然踢人！！”摩根听到那些高年级的人的喊声，于是按照他们写下的剧本开始捂着腹部在草地上滚了起来，表情痛苦，支支吾吾地呻吟着。

“查理？”阿扎尔对摩根的反应表示无比奇怪，叫了一声他的名字，摩根感觉到自己的全身都因为这一声而激动地颤抖起来，天哪，他抱紧皮球就像抱紧一棵稻草，紧紧闭着双腿，那个地方正羞耻地挺立起来。余光中那几个高年级的人围住阿扎尔，摩根最害怕的那一位个头长势良好，比阿扎尔还要高，是所有人的领头羊，也是今天演出的剧本的执笔人，正上前气势汹汹地威胁着对方：“我说老师，如果不想我们把这件事告诉校长的话，最好乖乖配合。”

摩根看到阿扎尔抖着肩膀，一连串夸张的可爱的笑声像煽动翅膀的白鸽一声声飞向蓝天，他歪头看向那几个容貌仍显青涩的少年问到：“你们的作业做完了么？”

那位领头羊被阿扎尔放肆的笑声中戳中了可怜的自尊心，涨红了脸，眉毛抖动着，怒火让他头脑发热，索性把手大胆地伸向阿扎尔的臀部，狠狠地捏了一下，惨遭少年欲望蹂躏的地方一瞬间凹陷下去又恢复，让人想起用齿间咬上汁水丰满的蜜桃。

“这可不是什么礼貌的行为，我不想再看到下一次。”

摩根发现阿扎尔仍然保持着冷静，那个领头羊却在周围艳羡的眼光中得意洋洋地指着阿扎尔的鼻子，用仿佛在市集评价商品的语气发表他的感言，“我老爸说你是个婊子，Omega就应该老老实实地在家里呆着生孩子，你却毫不知羞，天天在外面晃荡，还找了份工作，肯定是出来勾搭别的Alpha。你可以随便和任何一个人睡，只要他能满足你的大屁股！”

“你他妈的在说什么！！”阿扎尔终于被那些字眼气到浑身发抖，不受控制地狠狠打了那个领头羊一拳，然后在迅速聚焦于自己身上的无数双稚嫩的眼睛中意识到了什么。他眨眨眼，哼了一声离开了操场，直奔校长室而去，“好的，那我现在就去辞职了！”

2.

“Kev。”

德布劳内在某人的央求下，承担起了清理早饭后餐桌上的一片狼藉的任务。今天的早饭是樱桃馅饼、黄油面包、鲜牛奶，那个饱食一顿后无事可干的阿扎尔正没有任何自觉地在拖着长音叫他的名字。德布劳内爱理不理地瞄了一眼对方，发现他正撒娇似得鼓着一边的脸颊，用永远孩子气的模样，举起叉子一下一下戳着桌上早被他一扫而空的碗碟。英格兰早晨稀疏的阳光透过玻璃窗深深浅浅地照在他的身上，这样的程度并不会让人感受到什么温暖，但德布劳内还是觉得有什么正发烫地滚过他心底几日来的阴沉。那个阳光灿烂的人笑嘻嘻地把手收回，撑起下巴，一脸享受地盯着他忙碌的身影，继续嘴边的牢骚：“我真的没有踢到那个孩子，但他们还是把我辞退了，我不想去工作了。”

被攻击的碗碟颤颤巍巍，持续地发出令人烦躁的刺耳声音，正在收拾餐桌的德布劳内拍上阿扎尔的手，把他叉子下的碗碟救走：“当初不是你求着我让你去找一份工作么？”

“我现在不想了，我想干别的事。”

“什么意思。”

德布劳内不知道阿扎尔又有什么奇思妙想，叹口气放下手中的事，郑重地看上依旧笑得调皮的阿扎尔。那双绿眼睛里荡漾着调皮狡黠和满不在乎，他总是这样，像是有着纯真的黑色眼眸的可怜动物躲避危险的天性，习惯于用这副表情抵挡过所有探寻而来的目光，把自己变得深不可测。他可以用这副表情说他要吃烤牛肉，也可以用这副表情向他求婚，仿佛吃烤牛肉和结婚一样重要。

可接下来的话却让德布劳内把手中的碗碟摔碎在了地上，阿扎尔舔了舔嘴唇边突然发现的剩下的樱桃馅，然后笑得甜蜜又认真：“我想给你生个孩子，Kev，我们在一起那么久了，我却老是任性。今天晚上你可以射在我的生殖腔里，我不会拒绝了。”

阿扎尔把这些大胆放荡的话说得如同今天的天气一样平常，眨眨他那双绿宝石一样的眼睛，熟练地摆出一副无辜的表情盯着面红耳赤的德布劳内，充满诱惑地说，“也许不用今天晚上。”，他撑着桌沿，凑身去亲吻餐桌对面的德布劳内的脸颊，干燥的唇碰触上那人稍微长出些胡须的下颚时，德布劳内却突然惊恐地推开了他。

为了冷静，也为了躲避阿扎尔眼中一瞬间的失落，德布劳内弯下腰，捡起地上碎掉的瓷片：“Eden......其实有件事我一直没有告诉你。”

德布劳内知道时候到了，不能再瞒下去，再瞒下去几乎就等于不告而别——而阿扎尔有权知道这件事。他缓缓地从大衣的口袋里拿出一封被反复翻阅过，且从痕迹上来看并没有遭受到什么良好对待的信封。因为他太害怕阿扎尔提前发现这件事，甚至不敢把这封信随意地塞进某个秘密的抽屉里，而是一定要携带在自己身边，这样最安全。

“不是要和我分手吧，我可不同意。”德布劳内听到阿扎尔习惯性地玩笑着，他觉得自己递信的表情一定过于凝重，使得那人疑惑地望了自己一眼才去看信上的内容。然后看着看着，脸上的表情就失去了笑容，眉心皱起，拧成一条黑色的细线，进而让那副永远无忧无虑的面容莫名严肃，像是突然蒙上一层浮雕阴影，把棱角分明的线条刻画成面具让他带上。

“这本来是机密文件，可我想你不会相信我就要上战场了，还是去做间谍。”，德布劳内把信重新收回，摸了摸呆滞的阿扎尔的一头卷发，贪恋着指尖的温度和柔软。毕竟在以后，或许是一段长久的未来里，他都不能再拥有这样简单的幸福，所以离别前的所有他都格外珍惜，“替我保密，然后等我回来。”

德布劳内看着阿扎尔沉默了许久，心底闷痛起来，老天啊，平日在他面前好动多语的一个人，现在忽然安静到让他诧异的程度——他曾经在接到这封信后无数遍想象过该怎么安慰又任性起来的阿扎尔，可现在对方这个反应反倒让他举足无措，甚至愧疚起来。他只能默默地等待对方开口，像是在十字架上煎熬地等待对于自己罪恶的审判。

不知过了多久，阿扎尔像是重新活了过来，走到这个世间，德布劳内注意到他一直在摸着右手无名指上的戒指，那个日光下闪着亮银色的小东西代表了他们不久前对彼此说过的永不分离的诺言，可永远原来只有一个月——他们上个月才结婚。

“Kev，这不会改变什么，我想要怀上你的孩子。”

“Eden，我不会让你一个人把孩子生出来的，等我回来。不会太久，德军已经要坚持不住了。”

3.

库尔图瓦在德布劳内启程后的第五天，重新回到了那个小镇，这并不是时间上的巧合。库尔图瓦是带着他长久以来不可告人的秘密而来，他知道德布劳内的行程，并于手心攥着一个机会，等待烈火倾覆在他们那段摇摇欲坠的关系上。这个小镇库尔图瓦无比熟悉，在夏天他离开得有些狼狈，但那座熟悉的宅邸前他曾经的友人永远都会为他打开大门。

“Eden，不邀请我去你家喝一杯么？”他脱帽，向阿扎尔行礼，军人的作风。

“Tibo！我以为你会一直呆在西班牙，不会回到英格兰了。”库尔图瓦满意地看到了阿扎尔的笑容，脱下沾着露水的大衣，挂在衣帽架上，背手像是从始至终都是这座宅邸的主人一样，大方而高傲地走进阿扎尔的宅邸。宅邸内所有的摆设还是他离去时的那样，这个认知让库尔图瓦的心躁动起来，这一定代表了什么，阿扎尔曾经说过他会和自己一起去马德里，他也在怀念么？即使最后阿扎尔还是留在了英格兰，可那句话是不是依然有效？

库尔图瓦发现自己无比怀念阿扎尔的声音，在马德里的战火中他曾把阿扎尔的笑容描摹过上千遍，乃至于后来甚至扭曲成了疯狂滋长的欲望，驱使他在战场上逃离，并渴望回到那个和平的小镇上见到夜夜出现在梦中的那个人——这和他的胆小没有任何关系，一点关系也没有。库尔图瓦可以对着胸前曾经挂着的金色徽章发誓，这会遭受到军法处置的严重错误都是阿扎尔的错，而他库尔图瓦只不过是在伊甸园中的亚当，从始至终都是被引诱那一个，却不得不背负同样的原罪。

“Tibo，不是‘我’家，是‘我们’家。”

库尔图瓦推开椅子坐在桌前，看着阿扎尔像属于他的Omega那样，温柔安静地替他点亮餐桌上的烛火，替他倒了一杯花茶，一点一点扬起了唇角，然后出乎库尔图瓦意料之外，那个人突然指正起他先前话语里的些许细微的错误。库尔图瓦不明白阿扎尔意指什么，直到他看到对方将白瓷杯推向他时右手无名指上那枚在烛火下熠熠发光的戒指。他抓住阿扎尔的手腕，像是质疑对方的出轨一般怒不可遏。

“你结婚了？！”

“是啊，和Kev，上个月的事，啊，忘记寄给你一封信了。”库尔图瓦发现阿扎尔对于自己突然的怒火感到奇怪，用那曾经在自己记忆中出现过无数遍的笑容望向自己。

真丑陋啊，这样的笑容看起来清清白白，既然这样当初为什么还要和自己说出那句话？说出会和自己一起离开的话？库尔图瓦的愤怒累积着，他清秀的脸因为无法控制的情绪而扭曲起来，远赴马德里的他在屡次失败后，甚至把阿扎尔当做唯一的救赎，如果阿扎尔当初和自己一起来到马德里，是不是一切都会不一样？如今因为承受不了失败，重新逃回到英格兰，抛弃曾经的一切回到这个小镇却收获了这样的下场。

“你为什么骗我！！”库尔图瓦如同一个被背叛的丈夫一样大喊起来，用他宽大的手掌扇了阿扎尔一巴掌，然后把没有反应过来的他压在地板上，将他的挣扎都裹在自己高大而壮实的身躯里。他把手伸向阿扎尔松松垮垮束起的腰带，将它连同那件蓝色的裤子毫不费力地扒了下来，一直褪至膝盖，接着就按着那圆润的膝盖，像是渔夫分开蚌壳预图取出那颗因刺激而形成的珍珠一样残忍地将阿扎尔的双腿分开。

“Tibo！？你在干什么！住手，你疯了么！”

阿扎尔惊恐万分地叫了起来，库尔图瓦却对这样的反应感到诡异的满足——是的，就应该这样，哽咽着害怕，因为出轨而祈求Alpha的原谅。库尔图瓦不准备放过他，在下一刻迅速解下自己的皮带，没有准备没有润滑，就那样把自己喷勃欲发的阴茎捅进了这具Omega的身体里。紧致的穴道让他强硬进入的性器生涩得发疼，库尔图瓦却毫不在意，咬牙继续深入，他知道身下的Omega很快就会被自己干得流出水来，所以用可怕的耐心一寸一寸地挺进着，过程中还不忘伏下身，温柔地舔去阿扎尔因为疼痛而流出的眼泪。

“Kevin能给你这样的快乐么”发现阴茎的前端已经顶到阿扎尔现在还是处在紧闭的生殖腔后，库尔图瓦向后一退，调整着阴茎埋入对方体内的距离，挺腰开始了艰难地抽插，仿佛在开垦一片荒地，开始是困难无比的，但一旦结束，就可以肆意地播撒种子。几次抽插下来，他明显感觉到阿扎尔的内壁正抽搐着绞紧他的性器，这是Omega的本能，多么可笑，对方口中吐出的尖锐咒骂声清醒地提醒着这场性爱的强迫性质，但对方的身体却服从地柔软下来，准备接受来自Alpha的一切。这给施暴的一方带来了超越感官的刺激，库尔图瓦的手迷恋地抚摸上阿扎尔的脸颊，替他擦去依然在留下的眼泪，指尖沾着湿润的泪水向下，变成枷锁桎梏住他脆弱的脖颈，强迫对方在这具身体顺从本能的一切过程中盯着自己。

阿扎尔周身都在发抖，绿色的眼睛闪躲着望向天花板，紧紧咬着嘴唇，而库尔图瓦则在他身上发狂地律动着，嘴里讲述他的过去，仿佛炫耀一件了不得的战绩：“Eden，Eden，Kevin上一个Omega也被我干过，还说Kevin那个家伙从没有给过她那样的感觉，是这样的感觉么？”他逼问着阿扎尔，腰腹用力，抽插的速度越来越快，淫糜的湿润的声音逐渐开始在两人交合的地方响起。

“Eden，你真的是个婊子，看看你自己淫荡的身体，那个女人都没有那么快地接受我。”库尔图瓦继续用言语凌辱着被愧疚和耻辱双重折磨的阿扎尔，像是折叠一张纸那般轻松写意地将对方无力颤动的双腿压上他起伏不断的胸膛，换了个能够进入更深处的姿势，重新将被撩拨得足够粗大的性器在对方潮湿高热的甬道内抽插起来。每一次顶到深处都能擦过已经打开一条缝隙的生殖腔，而每到这时，库尔图瓦都发现阿扎尔会格外恐惧地收紧内壁，像是在可怜地阻止即将发生的一切。无数次用阴茎碾过阿扎尔体内的敏感点让那个人尖叫喘息后，库尔图瓦故意停了下来，把性器的前端停留在那条缝隙上，只要他稍微挺一下腰，就能破开Omega孕育孩子的地方，然后在那里成结射精——即使阿扎尔已经被德布劳内标记了，但这个下贱的地方一旦被操开就会欢迎任何一个Alpha的占有。

“Tibo，别进去！你，你可以射在外面，求你了，求你了，只有这个——唔！！”

“你就那么想给Kevin生个孩子么？”

库尔图瓦冷笑一声，捏着阿扎尔的下巴掰过他的脸，将自己的吻强硬地贴上那人的唇，牙齿磕碰在一起，对方细小的胡须扎在他脸上能够引起一阵尖锐的微小刺痛，像是这具垂死的身体最后拿得出手的一点挣扎。库尔图瓦并没有停下，另一只空闲的手抚摸上阿扎尔臀部的一侧，发狠地将指甲陷入柔软的皮肤里将他按向自己，如同要用长矛刺死一只挣扎的猎物一般，将埋在他体内的阴茎毫不留情地向前一送捅开柔弱的生殖腔。前端接触到柔软的腔体让Alpha的结服从本性地不断涨大，一点点顶起阿扎尔腹部下那小小一块地方。被彻底侵入的可怕感觉让阿扎尔在那个吻中发出悲鸣似地尖叫，无力地扭动着身体想要逃离，几次下来影响到了库尔图瓦在他体内逐渐成结的阴茎位置，因为还不够大，几乎就要滑出生殖腔。

“别动，Eden！”库尔图瓦伸手拿起一旁被冷落多时的皮带，不带一点怜惜地抽打上阿扎尔的身体，阿扎尔从没有被这么粗暴地对待过，德布劳内在他们每一次的性爱中都是迁就他的一方。皮肤上陌生的感觉又麻又痛，火辣辣地滑过一道醒目的红痕。阿扎尔呜咽起来，在喘气声中抽抽搭搭地请求库尔图瓦不要再打他了，他发誓不再动了。库尔图瓦亲上阿扎尔布满汗水的额头，安慰地摸了摸他颊边湿透的卷发，在他眼前扔掉手中的皮带，接着把手伸向地板和安静下来的阿扎尔背部的缝隙中，让他抬高身体，将生殖腔内的阴茎再度吃下去了几寸。

完成成结的库尔图瓦的阴茎在几秒后便彻彻底底填满了阿扎尔的生殖腔，每一个角落都被照顾到，Omega的器官美妙地包裹着这根近乎杀死阿扎尔的凶器。他不顾阿扎尔低声下气的请求，拉过对方的双手让他摸着自己被完全进入的小腹，甚至恶意地用力让那发抖的指尖去触碰他体内隐约的性器轮廓，让他明明白白地知道自己被占有的事实。

“Eden，也许我们可以一起回到马德里，不过我在马德里的家已经没了，那就暂时还是呆在这个小镇上吧，等你怀上我的孩子。”库尔图瓦满足地将一波一波的精液射在阿扎尔的体内，他知道这里面总有一波能给他带来一个孩子，阿扎尔给他生的孩子。

4.

摩根最近再也没有在那条馥郁芳香的大理石路上看到过属于罗马夏日的那个祭品，那几个高年级的男孩已经放弃了他们共同成为罗马高官的梦想，将手中的葡萄酒倒入撒满银莲花的喷泉，转而去追求学校里幼稚的年轻Omega。那些Omega被教育得甜美而柔顺，知道如何取悦Alpha，并接受生儿育女的未来。这不对劲，他们千依百顺的模样让摩根感到一阵不舒服，摩根觉得这也是为什么直到现在他还没有分化出性别的原因，他在拒绝，但让他最难受的还是曾经的阿扎尔也仿佛一下子老老实实地变成了正常的Omega，不再扭动着他丰满的臀部放荡地在小镇上毫无顾忌地走着，一路上在下流粗俗的悉索骂声中自顾自地散发出吸引着男人们视线的着迷魔力——那个自由的Omega去了哪里？

摩根稚气的梦中依然有阿扎尔的影子，在夜晚被欲火灼烧的少年翻来覆去觉得是自己害了那个Omega，这小镇中也只有自己能够影响到那个人——是的，少年人蛮不讲理的骄傲和自我中心。他觉得是自己那一场闹剧逼迫阿扎尔成为笼中的金丝雀，于是会充满歉意地在放学后特意走过坐落着那座宅邸的路，期待有一天像亚瑟王一样拔出石中的剑去将他解救出来。但现在的他还太年轻，只能去看一眼那个人，为他远远地揪心和痛苦。

阿扎尔偶尔会出现在向阳的二层阳台上，身边常常站着一个高个子的陌生男人，有时候那个高个子的男人甚至会把阿扎尔抵在阳台的栏杆上操干起来，他们两个人的衣物都整齐地穿戴在身上，而之所以知道他们在做这样下流的事，是因为那些动作明显地粗俗原始和野蛮，而阿扎尔的呻吟放荡地让过路的男人禁不住驻足停留——当然，摩根从没有看到过这样的画面，他只是听到有人这么说。

摩根的父亲有一次在醉酒后侃侃而谈那个男人就是阿扎尔新勾引的Alpha，他甚至在他原来的Alpha离开后没多久就邀请了那个男人进入到他那个宅邸中去——那个淫荡可鄙的淫窝。摩根是个聪明的孩子，同样怀着欲念的心思让他读懂了父亲嫉妒的心理，男人们总是在期待自己会成为被邀请的那一个。

5.

“老师，你在么？我，我是查理......上次，上次的事我，我很抱歉。”

摩根在那个高个子男人有事离开的某一天，终于有了机会敲开那座宅邸的门。他的手不由自主地在颤抖，因为背负着过于可怕的任务而脸色苍白。不应该是这样的，他为和阿扎尔的相遇演练了无数遍，用上他曾经在黑白画面中看到的所有故事去扮演英雄，唯独没有这样成为叛徒的剧本。但门还是逐渐被那一无所知的Omega打开了一条缝，而很快摩根身后跃跃欲试的一双双手就用力地推开了那座宅邸的门。

摩根看到门后的阿扎尔被鱼贯而入的男人们推倒在客厅的地板上。他注意到阿扎尔也许因为地板的凉意也许因为别的什么原因，对这样的姿势感到没由来的恐慌，双手撑着努力地想要站起来，他的小腹微微隆起——他发胖了么？摩根想。

男人们没有给阿扎尔起身的机会，他们用力地揪着那个人柔软的卷发，强迫将他的头抬起来，把手中举着的凯文·德布劳内的英文通缉令贴到那个Omega的面前，大笑着叫到：“嘿，知道么？你的丈夫是英格兰的叛徒，他去德国加入法西斯了！！”

“Kev绝不会加入法西斯的！！你们根本什么也不知道！！他是在为你们战斗，你们却愚蠢地叫他叛徒！”摩根发现阿扎尔又露出了那天在操场上被那位领头羊侮辱的表情，这样生动而鲜活的不服气让摩根感动地咬上自己的嘴唇，即使在牢笼中，他梦里的阿扎尔永远没有消失，正以他无比熟悉的样子伸出手一拳打在最靠近他的那个男人脸上。那个被打了一拳的男人吐了口痰，狠狠甩了阿扎尔一巴掌：“操！法西斯的婊子还敢打我！！”

Eden，摩根在心里忐忑地叫起阿扎尔的名字，接下来发生的事他希望自己能用一辈子的时间去忘掉。那个可怜的Omega终究抵不过如雨点似落在自己身上的拳打脚踢，被那群红了眼的男人拉扯着撕烂了身上的衣物。人怎么能变成那样的野兽？摩根惨白了脸色，躲在角落里紧紧地抱着自己的双腿无声地哭泣，似乎也感觉到了阿扎尔身上同样的巨大痛苦。他能够看到阿扎尔身下狭窄的入口被勉强挤进那些粗大丑陋的东西，那群男人乐于一次一次地改变着姿势轮流进入Omega的身体。摩根最后闭上眼睛也阻止不了这些残暴的画面渗透进眼前，愈发地惊恐乃至于反胃恶心起来，等到他发现阿扎尔被向两边拉开的腿间有鲜红的血液流淌出来，滴落在地板上时便再也忍受不了捂着嘴干呕起来。

无法吐出任何东西的呕吐让摩根的大脑眩晕，在浑浑噩噩之中，一阵无以复加的恐惧从背后袭上他的心头。他听到那群男人粗重的喘息中一声小小的，冷漠的，不屑的，解脱的冷笑。摩根知道这不是错觉，他不需要花费多少时间就知道这一声格格不入的笑属于阿扎尔。为什么？他到底在笑什么？难道这世上还有什么值得高兴的事么？他是不是快要疯了？

“看啊，这个婊子还是个处女。”被野蛮的欲望和施虐带来的快感征服的那群野兽对这个画面欢呼起来，没有人听到阿扎尔的那声冷笑，所有人都像是见红便会兴奋起来的西班牙斗牛，用一根根肮脏的角继续去顶弄已经被折腾得狼狈不堪的阿扎尔，这样残酷的斗牛表演在那个高个子男人回来时结束，在离开时所有人都忘了他们是以正义之名来讨伐法西斯婊子的，那张凯文·德布劳内的英文通缉令沾着精液被扔到阿扎尔的脸上。

“Kev通缉令上的画像真好看，可以裱起来放在床头。”让最后被赶走的摩根无比意外的是，躺在狼藉一片的地板上的阿扎尔并没有提起刚刚发生的一切，只是蜷缩着仍然在发抖的身体紧抱怀里的那张通缉令。他的声音因为刚刚的叫喊嘶哑得可怕，摩根想给他递一杯水，最好加上几滴蜂蜜，阿扎尔看起来会喜欢甜的东西，然后送到他的唇边，扶他起来，替他清理身上的伤口。他盯着库尔图瓦，期待他会替自己完成这一切，但那个高个子男人只是站在那里，用一种摩根看不明白的奇特眼神注视着他脚边的阿扎尔。

“因为那是我花钱特地找人画的，Eden，他去德国的消息也是我放出去的。”

然后摩根就被那个高个子的男人蛮横地推攘着关在了那座宅邸的另一面，沉重的夜色无月无星压在他的肩膀上，让他莫名觉得自己需要立刻长大，承担起什么。他焦急地趴在门缝里想要继续听门的另一侧那两个人的争论，但什么也没有传来，门里死寂一片。

那天以后，这座宅邸每晚都会有不同的男人进出，而摩根又在他的大理石路上见到了浑身泛着丁香花味的阿扎尔。那个属于罗马夏日的梦在偶然的一次朝永远无缘参与其中的摩根投去了一个笑容，于是所有泉水重新流淌，让那个祭品带着芳香走来，他每走一步仿佛都是赤裸着双脚陷在柔软的花瓣里让汁液流淌在大理石路上扑向摩根的鼻尖。再近些，就只有阿扎尔身上独特的甜味，淡淡的分辨不出来属于什么——直到以后摩根才知道那是阿扎尔身为Omega的信息素，而那一天就是他分化成Alpha的日子。阿扎尔抬起小臂，将一枚硬币放在了摩根稚嫩的手上，无意将指尖擦过少年的掌心，这让摩根红了脸，差点没有听到阿扎尔接下来的话，他带着摩根无比熟悉的英文口音，依旧像那个体育老师，轻佻俏皮的说。

“查理，昨天晚上你的父亲在我这里多付了钱，做个好孩子把这个帮我带给你父亲，好么？对了，这件事千万记得要向你的母亲保密。”

6.

“啊！是这里，对...嗯，再啊，再深一点——”

库尔图瓦站在卧室的门前神色木然地把玩着手里的十英镑，有什么东西不一样了，这座宅邸里有什么东西和他记忆里的画面不一样了，可明明所有的摆设依然没有动过的痕迹，依然是他离开时的位置。似乎思考得累了，他依靠上门柱索性目不转睛地去欣赏阿扎尔被今晚的客人压在身下的样子。他听得到手里硬币的清脆响声、房里床垫的吱嘎声、床上两具肉体的碰撞声，还有那个Omega刻意放荡的叫床声，一周之前阿扎尔就已经从他一个人的婊子变成了任何人的婊子——只要那个人付得起钱。

库尔图瓦有时候在看到阿扎尔和人上完床后长时间呆在浴室里的举动，会觉得自己也许做错了什么，也许他不该放出德布劳内前往德国的消息让阿扎尔成为镇上所有人敌视的对象，也许他不该在那一天之后的夜晚就让付了一大笔钱的某个在白天意犹未尽的商人又一次爬上了因为流产还处于虚弱状态的阿扎尔的床。可这样的念头在库尔图瓦的脑海里总是像清晨的露水一样易逝，他让一枚硬币在他的指尖如蝴蝶飞舞起来，又一次获得了脆弱却又异常有用的并非来自上帝或许来自恶魔的救赎。他明白阿扎尔是故意发出的那些甜腻的声音，他不知道那个家伙这么做的原因，可他很受用，因为他也上过阿扎尔，但通常都无法获得正常的反应，Omega除了身体柔软内壁炙热其余的所有都像棺材里躺着的一具面色发白的尸体。

那位客人很快就结束了，并没有什么持久力值得称道，库尔图瓦看着那位客人匆匆结账然后从宅邸里像是逃离一样离开的背影嘲笑地摇头，唯一让身为观众的他想要由衷鼓掌的那一幕还是表演的高潮——他那矮胖的身体突然像是一头发狂的野兽，下半身撞击着全程都在装模作样的阿扎尔，逼得一直游刃有余的Omega尖叫声都支离破碎起来，第一次拿手抵在客人的胸膛上微弱地抗拒着，最后还是在客人的肩上颤抖着双腿，被射得瘫在床上喘气，一动不动。

库尔图瓦把手里的十英镑放在阿扎尔的枕边，随后伸手把他的双腿分开，他感觉到自己的手放在他腿上时还是能收到害怕的抗拒，虽然微弱但并不是不存在。他垂下眼，盯向阿扎尔被蹂躏的红肿的穴口，那儿正一点点流出白色的精液，滴在床单上，“Tibo，能抱我到浴室嘛。”，库尔图瓦听到阿扎尔惯例在每次结束后气若游丝的请求，只是这一次他没有动作，然后耳边传来了阿扎尔虚弱的笑：“你如果想上我，现在也需要付钱了。”

“和我回马德里吧，你难道喜欢现在的生活么？你继续这个样子我会心疼的。”

“没有人会喜欢我现在的生活吧？至于说心疼——”库尔图瓦发现阿扎尔把自己放在他枕边的十英镑一枚一枚用指尖嫌弃无比地弹到了床下，硬币跌落时仿佛按动了钢琴的黑白键盘致使它击弦发出不成章法的乐声，柔和而优美的声音让库尔图瓦一刹失神，忘记了他埋在阿扎尔体内的手指擦过了他一直在寻找的敏感点，也没注意到阿扎尔在那一瞬间发颤的身体，“Tibo，我想你对我的心疼不会比你等会儿在捡起这些硬币时发现少了一枚时的心疼要多。所以我不明白，这样的你为什么一直期待我会和你离开呢？”

“明明是你那个时候说要和我去马德里的！！”

库尔图瓦丢弃了他一直伪装的泰然自若的样子，近乎气急败坏地埋怨起来，把插在阿扎尔体内的手指拔出换上自己涨得发疼的性器捅了进去。阿扎尔的甬道已经被刚刚的客人折腾地柔软异常，甫一进入内壁就自动吮吸上那根发烫的阴茎，即使被操透了也能够用臀部发力夹紧着侵入体内的异物。库尔图瓦喘息着开始抽插，目光从没有离开阿扎尔，他看到阿扎尔只在被他粗暴地进入时皱眉闷哼了一声，接下来就是那副连伪装都懒得伪装的样子，把手背遮在眼前，被干得在床上摇晃浑身却没有一处被情欲染上，用冷静又淡漠的声音拒绝着库尔图瓦的全部，“我是想过去马德里，只是你恰好也要一起去，我对你说的那句话没有别的意思，是你想太多了。”

“好，Eden，就像你说的那样好了，以前是我多想，那现在你都成了这个样子还不愿意和我去马德里么？难道你要等Kevin回来，Eden，需要我提醒你他是怎么和他上一个Omega分手的么？那个Omega还只是和我上过床，而现在差不多半个小镇的男人都上过你了。”

“那又怎样，我要等他回来，这才是约定，而我对你说的那个不是。”

库尔图瓦抽插的动作停了下来，阴茎也因为欲望的褪去疲软，只剩下那具空壳浑身冰凉地呆滞在那里。他不敢相信阿扎尔原来也有这样的一面，漫不经心的三言两语就可以击碎自己，他什么时候也学会了这样残酷的发言？库尔图瓦看着阿扎尔，那个人现在被他扔到尘埃里却依然像是胜利的一方，真是可笑，自己在马德里期待的画面原来永远也不会发生。阿扎尔的温柔和笑一直都是他的天性，而不是只会在他面前送出的有着金色包装的属于他一个人的小礼物。他彻底变得歇斯底里起来，修长的双手掐上阿扎尔扬起的脖子，却像个胆小鬼一样不敢真正的用力，只是失去底气地诅咒，“Eden，我真希望你死，希望你就这样被我操死。”

“那这种死法我大概要下地狱了，Tibo，如果这件事真的发生了，我会带你一起，那个地方我们倒是可以一起去。这一次是约定，如果你真的想从我这里得到些什么。”

7.

吉鲁缓缓跟着身边慢速行驶的军队的车队向前行走，这个英格兰伦敦静谧的小镇前来迎接的人数多得让他有些出乎意料——路边黑压压的阵仗让他以为同盟国已经胜利，而他正作为盟军像个英雄一样接受来自友军的人民对凯旋的祝贺洗礼。

吉鲁记得这次接到的长官的命令是让他驻扎在这个小镇处理盟军之间的联络事宜，但没有说不能张扬一点出场，所以现在的画面让吉鲁除了有一点惊讶，更多的是对内心些许虚荣的满足。他对周围招手的人群报以温柔而又特意散发魅力的默默微笑，在收获无数的懵懂惊呼后点头，举手压低了皮质的闪亮帽檐遮挡住直射瞳孔的阳光——他发现今日的阳光格外刺眼，而他的喉咙因此开始干涩，嘴唇被晒得发烫。

“Vive la France，”从路边的人群中非常突兀地传来一句带点口音的法语——法兰西万岁，吉鲁发现这个似乎无聊的小镇上原来也埋藏着不起眼的宝藏，眯起眼睛一笑，忽视了接下来人群对他这个笑容的又一阵惊呼，转而开始寻找是谁在用这句话向他打招呼。他知道说这句话的人绝不可能是本地人，他们那些死板的英国人可不会开这样的玩笑，于是满怀好奇地朝声音来源处的人群望去。有个人很快便吸引到了吉鲁的注意，不过并非是他有什么亮眼吸睛的特点，倒不如说是他身边的那个高个子格外显眼，而周围的人似乎都有意无意地在避开这两个人。吉鲁知道这样的人不缺故事，顺从一直以来的直觉朝他们走过去，矮了一截的那个人看到吉鲁朝他走去，一双圆圆的绿色眼睛像星星一样因为预料到了发生的事而得意闪烁起来，过长的睫毛向上翘起似乎能勾留住他想要的一切。等到吉鲁站在他们两个人面前时，那个矮了一截的人被四面八方的阴影笼罩着全身，却用一种无比从容的模样，抬起头以一般人面对军官都会有的自然而然的谦卑和同样暗藏杀机的锐利眼神仰望他，双手向是在递出致命的武器一般向他递过一杯盛满红茶的瓷杯——看起来是故意带在身边的。这所有的发现都让吉鲁觉得眼前的人无以复加的有趣起来，所有人都在臣服于军队仪仗的自有威严，他出现在路边却天真地像是来征服什么的。

“敬即将到来的胜利，不过在那之前，我觉得你需要喝点水，先生。”

“Merci。”吉鲁对他道了一声谢，接过瓷杯送到唇边稍微一抿湿润了双唇就把茶杯送还。他听到了那个高个子的人冷冷的嘲讽，“瓦隆婊子，你又要倒贴法国人了么？”，那个高个子用即使陌生人也能听得出来的满含恨意的语气咬牙切齿地说，而且很明显是朝着矮个子去的，但那个矮个子却似乎一点儿也不在乎，接过吉鲁手中的瓷杯——吉鲁不知道他是刻意还是无意，在他嘴唇碰过的同样位置将自己的唇贴上，接着咯咯咯地笑了起来，“是啊，Tibo，我总要活下去的。”，然后舔了舔下唇，将瓷杯里剩下的红茶一饮而光。阳光仿佛化成金屑流到那个人的眼里，迸发出的瑰丽颜色让吉鲁的心脏像是被刺戳了一下，这种毫不遮掩的张扬反而诡异地充满魅力，格外吸引人，尤其是对吉鲁这样渴望无拘无束的人来说。

“你是瓦隆人？”

“先生，难道你不该对后面那个字眼感到好奇么？”

“我看得出来你是个婊子，没有人会那么放荡的，现在——”吉鲁向那个瓦隆人伸出右手，他注意到那个人在听到自己称呼他为婊子时眼神黯淡了一瞬，但很快就被他过分频繁切换的表情翻了过去。他立刻明白这个看起来淫荡而下贱的婊子还有一丝底线，这更加有趣了，“和我走，我需要有人陪我打发在这个小镇的无聊时光。”

“我会是你唯一的婊子么？”

“如果你床上技巧足够好的话。”

“那先生，你能省下一大笔钱了。”

8.

吉鲁躺在绳绒线织就的玫瑰色床单上舒展着四肢，从二层阳台照进来的银灰色月光将他全身的肌肉线条打得阴影分明，也将那个白日他收获的猎物主动骑在他身上的光景晕出冰冷的错觉似的圣洁。即使再怎么无法对一个他人口中的婊子产生过多的好感，吉鲁也承认仿佛同时拥有着天真和放荡的阿扎尔似乎具有对他独特的吸引力，或者说这样的人都会不自觉地拥有惹人怜惜的特质，像是一个处于濒死挣扎中的溺水者，因为不肯完全堕落而散发着倔强又可怜的气息，就是这种特质在无形中满足着吉鲁的保护和征服欲。

吉鲁用打量和玩味的眼神注目赤裸全身的阿扎尔在辉光中被照得发白，年轻的身体等待采摘，美好而易逝。他皱眉咬牙，一脸不情愿，却还是不得不缓缓在他挺立的性器上坐下，被由里到外用那根阴茎打开。看着属于自己的一部分即将消失在阿扎尔的身体里让吉鲁感觉自己在目睹一场不洁的残酷献祭。他在邀请时从对方口里知道了他的名字，也从下属身上打听到了他的过去，自认并没有对这个人的经历有过多感触，残酷的事在他曾经经历过的战火中比比皆是，只是在现在，此时此刻，因为关乎到他难捱的情欲，他忽然感叹起来，认为这是很难想象的——眼前的人被那么多人上过，在吞吃阴茎这种事上竟然显得纯情而笨拙，并且不知道在付过钱的客人面前不应该露出这种痛苦的表情么？

他们上床的时间点已经过去很久了，阿扎尔那丰满的令吉鲁十分满意的臀部在包裹住他的龟头后就悬在半空中没再动过，吉鲁知道自己的尺寸不应该过分着急，于是只是稍微地向上顶了一下阴茎朝坐在他身上的阿扎尔体内深入一点作为催促和提醒。

“啊！等等，嗯嗯...别动，别，应该是我来服务你。”

“这就是你白天说的‘足够好的床上技巧’？”吉鲁听到了阿扎尔在他挺进的那一瞬间强压下喉咙的不自觉的呜咽，知道阿扎尔根本没胆量也没技巧一下子把自己完全地骑上他的阴茎，嘲弄着将手从他的腰间向上抚摸过去，最后停留在他胸前，把玩起那两颗小东西。

“是——啊！是你的原因，和我的技巧没关系，请不要叫别的人来代替我，拜托了。哈...我要是再回到那个宅邸里，会有...会有一大群人等着——”

“等着操你。”吉鲁替阿扎尔完成了他不怎么愿意开口的话，知道他可能比自己想的还要对此充满恐惧和反感，不耐烦地用指尖发狠地来回拨弄着他的乳首，看着它渐渐连同周围的肌肤一起可怜地发红，心头一阵满足，遂又充满恶意地把腰向上顶了顶，得到阿扎尔的一声猝不及防的惊喘，甘美甜蜜，是浮满泡沫的香槟酒。

吉鲁为此腹部一紧，知道再忍耐下去就对一个婊子太好心了，于是收回一只撩拨情欲的手转而去强硬拉开阿扎尔扶在他胯上的支撑点。

“别！！一下子进来会——”

请求的叫声在喉咙里被扼住，吉鲁等待着那个向一侧无可挽回般硬生生倒在他阴茎上的阿扎尔，他被自己的举动欺负狠了，从未经历过的尺寸正蛮横地撑开内壁，抚平所有的褶皱并狠厉地顶向他身体深处。吉鲁没有听到阿扎尔的叫声，觉得可能是那一刹那巨大的撕裂身体一般的痛苦让他连叫都叫不出来。他注意到阿扎尔的脸色凄惨地发白，额头上也冒出细密的冷汗，还不受控制地哭了出来，在他腰间弯曲的两腿直至整个人都在颤抖。

吉鲁对此没有一丝怜惜，脸上露出的表情显露出他对这样的画面反而不可控制地在产生强烈的欲望，这可能来源于他军人的一股冷血的性格。他的阴茎有些艰难地进入了阿扎尔那高热而紧致的甬道，因为对方由于还未缓和过来的痛楚，内壁也在不自觉的收缩，完美地从上到下含起他蠕动着如同献上亲密的一吻。一切混合在一起传来灭顶的快感让他粗重地喘息起来，按着阿扎尔的肩膀，在瓦隆人的抽噎中将他毫不费力地推倒在床单上，还不忘翻个身用体型的差异把他完全笼罩在身下，彻底将他们换了个姿势。

“Eden，你的床上技巧根本不合格，但亲爱的，好在你有一个美妙的臀部。”

接下来留给吉鲁要做的事很简单——服从最原始的本性，由着欲望驱使去不断地操弄抽插身下那具年轻柔软的肉体。阿扎尔已经被操得失去了作出除了哭喊以外的任何反应的余力，上半身通红地埋在玫瑰色的床单里像是融化在高热之中，随着吉鲁用力抽插的猛烈动作而上下不断起伏，一艘在风暴中摇晃的船只，被掌舵手操控一切，或是沉溺或是逃出生天。

吉鲁为了方便动作，双腿是跪在床上的——即使这样他也高于那个瓦隆人，将双手向下伸去抬起阿扎尔发软的腰肢，一边不停地挺动一边将他的屁股随着节奏按向自己的阴茎。他希望每一次对于Omega的进入都是完完全全的，而他也做到了，甚至在操开Omega，让他分泌出那些便于结合的液体之前就已经通过那道窄小的缝隙在对方哽咽的求饶声中顶入了他的生殖腔，在没有成结前就自由地出入着那一块最是敏感和脆弱的地方。

“宝贝，除了哭，你应该还知道该怎么叫吧？”吉鲁掌掴着阿扎尔的右侧臀瓣，对他一直蒙头在哭表达了不满，那被他夸赞过的美妙的屁股从触感到视感都是顶级的，在被拍了一掌后，一边留下发红的痕迹，一边诱惑至极弹性十足地抖动起来。

等待了一会儿，发现阿扎尔没有什么反应，吉鲁朝前狠狠地顶弄了一下，把前端停留在生殖腔里搅动一番，“嗯...等，不行，啊！”，接着拽过他一只手臂把那个人从侧面拉了起来，“别，别操的那么用力，快死了——”，吉鲁听到阿扎尔也许被操得神志不清，胡乱地回应了一句，因为过量的哭泣和抽噎显得鼻音严重，语气软软的，“求你了，又痛又涨，你会操死我的。”。

“这算是赞美，宝贝，没有人会被操死，你可以的。”吉鲁从阿扎尔的甬道里干脆地退出去，将他又一次翻了个身，并不是准备给予对方一次休息。他抬起那双无力的腿架在自己的肩膀上，再度拉近两人下身的距离，然后扶着自己的性器，对准阿扎尔没有合拢的红肿穴口，一下子全部插进去又开始不停歇地撞击起来。

“啊啊——”阿扎尔双手紧紧抓住身下的床单扭动着拱起腰高声地叫了起来，这一次吉鲁看到了他脸上泪水划过的痕迹，看到了他绿色的双眸因为剧烈的性爱而失神氤氲起一团白雾，卷翘的睫毛凌乱地被泪水黏在一起，细碎的几缕卷发被汗水狼狈地打湿在额头边，他发现自己抽插的速度在不自觉地加快，阴茎抽动着喷吐爱液，在他蹂躏过多次的生殖腔里开始成结。

9.

吉鲁后来把收发电报联络通讯的地点搬到了阿扎尔那座宅邸里，他对此没有什么太大的异议，在哪里工作都不会影响他的效率，更何况住在那座宅邸里更方便阿扎尔在他工作闲暇时随时满足自己的欲望。唯一让吉鲁曾经郁结于心的是这件事发生在那个他当初遇到的高个子——库尔图瓦，如果他听来的故事有那么一点儿真实性的话，阿扎尔曾经的Alpha，某一日愤愤离开小镇的第二天。阿扎尔在这种无比巧合的前后时间点向他请求同住的要求不得不让吉鲁认为他其实是在寻找那个家伙的替代品——不论是有意还是无意。这种落差巨大的对比让吉鲁感到恼怒，即使阿扎尔和他的关系是由金钱稳固起来的，但他这样的客人总是相信自己的魅力足够让一个婊子也铭记在心。

于是他们搬进那座宅邸第一次上床时吉鲁异常粗暴，甚至故意带着侮辱性质不顾阿扎尔的再三恳求将他抵在床头那张被裱起的通缉令前操他。阿扎尔被干得几乎昏迷过去，最后躺在床上看向他的眼神让吉鲁想起他在某次狩猎时遇到的那头小鹿。当他按下扳机将子弹射向那头小鹿的身体时，它回头看了他一眼，眼神也是如此——对自身遭遇的不幸感到纯粹的无辜，所以在那场性爱结束后，他做了个至今让他后悔莫及的决定。

“你可以叫我Oli，如果我下次还这么对你的话，叫这个，能让我清醒一点。”

Oli，吉鲁想到这里，又开始每次为那时的冲动而感到头痛的程序，他不知道为什么会像被那双眼睛蛊惑了一样简单地就把名字交给了阿扎尔，并且还是那么大方地同意他用“Oli”这种异常亲密的昵称叫他。吉鲁觉得自己的意思是只允许阿扎尔在床上那么叫他，可阿扎尔——吉鲁发誓他绝对是故意地，在床下也总是和蜜糖一样软软甜甜地用“Oli”称呼他。吉鲁有想过阻止阿扎尔这种似乎已经跨过两人正常关系的危险行为，但阿扎尔显然在床下拥有比床上好太多的技巧，最后他听着那一声声“Oli”还是放弃了这个念头。

一开始还好，但被这么叫得久了，吉鲁就发现自己似乎对此产生了一种热烈的渴求，他希望每天都能有这样一个人在等着他，叫他“Oli”，和他交缠肢体，睡在同一张床，在未来，如果可能的话，怀上他的孩子。这可能是因为已经感受到战争即将结束后生出的想要安顿一生的心，吉鲁甚至怀疑这种不怎么会出现在自己身上的东西应该是阿扎尔向他下的诅咒。天知道他为什么要每天向他的工作桌前递去一杯茶，这可不包含在睡他的十英镑的附加服务里，吉鲁甚至可笑地觉得阿扎尔一定有什么魔法，他应该被烧死——就像中世纪的那些女巫一样。

10.

吉鲁在镜子穿上简单的黑色西装，拿手正了正脖间过紧的白色领结，视线从自己的脸庞上移动到镜中反射出来的坐在床边默默穿衣的阿扎尔。他们刚刚结束一场不算激烈的白日宣淫——照顾到阿扎尔几天前刚刚生过一场病，感冒而已。吉鲁请了医生来看，他不知道自己为什么要对一个婊子这么上心。病愈后的阿扎尔尤其脆弱并且对于所有动作都有过分的敏感，轻而易举就能被攻陷，在自己身下就像一二月时落在玻璃窗上的雪花不能用力地去碰触，否则就会融化成一滩水消失在指尖。他贪婪而不知餍足地从镜子里观察着阿扎尔，对方身上还有那些他留下的情欲痕迹，整个人也病恹恹的显得格外慵懒而散漫，举手投足间都是那种属于成熟乃至于要发烂的盛夏水果一样灿烂而刺激的味道。吉鲁其实不喜欢在白天做这种事，夜晚他们结束后就可以入睡不需要考虑什么，白天吉鲁却还需要从那种奇妙的恍惚空虚当中花费时间回过神来。但今天晚上他没什么时间，因为昨日收到了一封邀请函。吉鲁不会拒绝宴会也从不会单独赴宴，认识他的人都知道他身边总是会有人环绕，所以这一次也不会例外，但阿扎尔——自己是疯了吧？

“Eden，今天晚上几个路过办事的法国军官举办了一场宴会，他们邀请我去。”

吉鲁发现自己的手如同少年人邀请舞伴时因为紧张而丢人地颤抖，老天，他觉得自己接下来要说的话太过可笑，他把嘴巴闭上，希望阿扎尔能明白没有说出来的话。但一向聪明的阿扎尔只是笑，最后笑得滚倒在床上，刚刚披在身上的衬衫不合身地从右侧滑下，露出圆润的肩膀和一段光洁的肌肤，肩膀上还有浅浅的牙印——吉鲁觉得自己的衣服穿在阿扎尔的身上莫名有种催生欲望的能力，也许他们可以在赴宴前再来一次，让他穿着这件过大的衣服大张着双腿被自己操。

“Eden，我打算让你陪我一起去。”好的，吉鲁觉得自己需要被表扬，他竟然有勇气把这句疯子一般的话说出来了，他在干什么？上帝啊，谁能让时间倒退到他开口的前一秒，他发誓他绝不会再说出这种蠢话。吉鲁从镜子前移开，走到床边俯视着阿扎尔，“我可以多付给你钱，作为陪我赴宴的附加服务。我不能一个人赴宴，那不符合我中尉的身份。”，他加上这句话后突然觉得心里好受了一点，对，金钱，他们之间的关系从来都是用金钱衡量的。

“他们会认出我来的，Oli，然后背地里嘲笑你，这可比单独赴宴要丢脸多了。我建议你花钱雇个妓女，我不好看，也无法满足你想要被同僚羡慕的虚荣心。”

“妓女太贵了，再说，你的屁股就足够让他们羡慕我了。”吉鲁坐到床边扶起阿扎尔让他靠在自己的怀里，顺势把手伸向他的臀部揉搓了一番，手指时不时从臀瓣的缝隙中探向他不久前刚刚享受过的地方，那里已经学会了吸住他的一切被他完完全全地占领，“也许他们会骂你是个婊子，但现在你只是我一个人的婊子。”

“Oli，”吉鲁听到阿扎尔近似喘息近似叹气的叫了一声他的名字，低着头像是献祭一样把双手勾上他的脖颈，紧紧贴上他的身体，头也柔软地埋在他的肩窝蹭了蹭，将颤抖的腰往下一压，穴口顺从地吃进了吉鲁原本只是浅浅试探的指节。吉鲁为此一愣，而后感觉到阿扎尔在亲吻他的脖颈，只是唇轻轻的一碰，像初春第一缕风拂过光秃秃的枝桠不留痕迹却是在叫醒春天，他听到那个人低声说，“操进来吧，这次免费。”

11.

那场宴会对于吉鲁来说终究还是提早结束了，宴会其实无非也就是他熟知的那些过场，唯一令他意外的是原本以为宴会上的那些人会对自己选择的伴侣冷嘲热讽，可其实所有的谩骂声都给了阿扎尔。他们最后离开时也没有坐车——因为司机拒绝让阿扎尔上车，在关上车门时骂了他一句：“法西斯婊子。”吉鲁早就忍着一团气，所以这一次并没有维持住一位军官的良好教养从车窗处骂了回去：“是瓦隆婊子，谢谢。”他拉过浑身僵硬的阿扎尔一起走回宅邸，一路上慢慢悠悠地散着步。吉鲁觉得自己大概是被酒精影响了，明明有些寒意的冬夜却让他浑身火热，他不顾形象地扯开领结喘着气，阿扎尔却反常地安静而沉默，只是在经过那天向吉鲁递茶的路口处问了吉鲁一句话。

“Oli，那个时候如果我没有向你递水，现在会不会已经死了？”

阿扎尔今天穿的是深蓝色的大衣，他比起常人更加怕冷，所以喜欢把自己裹在厚厚的衣服里，这样走在夜晚的街道上看起来像是要消失在黑暗中。吉鲁恍惚觉得谁也没办法伸手去攥住这样的阿扎尔，他把西装披在了那个人身上——其实并没有什么保暖的作用，但吉鲁还是这样做了。

“不会的，Eden，看看你的眼睛，你一直都想活下去。”

“我只是在等待，而为了等待需要我活下去。”

“你是在等德布劳内回来么？”吉鲁发现自己的声音有点奇怪，沙哑地可怕，仿佛在念动一句诅咒却被反噬自身，彻骨的冰凉从脚底传来，在这一瞬间寒风无孔不入。他把阿扎尔身上的西装取了回来重新披上，听到阿扎尔对自己这个有些幼稚的行为笑了起来，然后就开始回答他的问题。吉鲁其实一点也不想听他继续说下去，可周围太安静了，没有什么声音能够阻止那样认真、深情、坦荡，又充满美好的话传到他的耳朵里。

“是啊，每次我觉得痛苦时就会想到Kev，想到他会回来我就愿意忍受一切。”

12.

吉鲁发现自己开始格外注意他在那座宅邸里找寻到的和阿扎尔初次见面时他身上显露的那一丝底线的源头——德布劳内。这个人在宅邸里无处不在，吉鲁曾经可以完全忽视，但现在却无时无刻不在厌烦他强大而又难以磨灭的存在感。他知道这个人对阿扎尔有多重要，那一天他故意把阿扎尔抵在这个人的通缉令前上他时对方表现出的惊惧和强烈的反抗是他从来没有在他身上看到过的——后来吉鲁用一面法国国旗盖住了那张通缉令，阿扎尔也没有异议。

吉鲁不知道自己为什么要这么在意德布劳内，他知道德布劳内是阿扎尔的丈夫，他从一开始打听阿扎尔时就得知了这一点，甚至还为知晓这一点在操阿扎尔时感到一丝扭曲的快感。不过现在这种未知的情绪的出现让他觉得自己可能有点不对劲，但与其有关的一切在他脑海中呈现出一团乱麻的结构，无法抓到根本清楚的思绪，这种朦朦胧胧的浑噩一直在以吉鲁未曾察觉的速度累积扩大着，直到他发现阿扎尔放在衣柜最下层的那枚戒指后骤然爆发。当他看到阿扎尔向他大声讨要自己手里那枚戒指时，吉鲁彻底明白过来，这个一直以来在他心里模模糊糊生根扩散的情绪是嫉妒，赤裸丑陋的嫉妒。

“把它还给我，Oli！”

“为什么，当初你把它拿下来的时候应该就明白你再也不可能把它戴回去了，你已经是个彻头彻尾的婊子了。”

“这从一开始就不是戴在我手上的，Oli，请把它还给我！！”

“是德布劳内，这是德布劳内的戒指？你这么在意他么？”吉鲁盯着手里那枚小小的戒指，笑得很难看——是那种由于情绪过于激动而扭曲起来的丑陋的无法再获得人群惊呼的笑，然后把它从二层阳台上扔了出去，阿扎尔想也没想就扭头跑向门外去捡那枚戒指，接着吉鲁就在他回来之前把他关在了宅邸外，听着敲门声怒吼到。

“Eden，你他妈的最好让外面路过的醉汉或是别的什么人操上一整晚，认清一下自己的身份，你有什么资格去捡那枚戒指！”

吉鲁发现自己吼完这句话后就蓦然地生出懊悔的情绪来，握着门把手却不敢开门。他紧紧贴在门上，听到外面的阿扎尔没有任何生气的举动，也没有像吉鲁心底害怕的那样真的被他气得去酒馆随便拉一个人上床，他从门缝看到阿扎尔蹲坐在了角落里，把那枚戒指神色庄严地戴在了右手的无名指上——他那里一直都有淡淡的一圈痕迹，吉鲁在某次情事无意间和他十指交握时发现的。

“Oli，我一直觉得你还是个不错的人呢，你愿意告诉我你的名字，也会为偶尔的粗暴感到愧疚，甚至知道我不愿意怀孕，还会给我买药，而不是像Tibo那样放任我自己去清理生殖腔里面的东西，你真的会考虑我的感受，所以我也愿意对你好。我把这枚戒指藏得很深，连自己也不敢去翻出来，你为什么要去找这个东西呢？还有啊，即使找到了这枚戒指，你也明明不需要为这件事生气的。你知道么，以前小镇上的男人很喜欢在上我的时候提起Kev，他们可不会因为我在乎Kev而动怒。但你这一次还是发火了。如果不是我自作多情的话，原因你和我都应该明白的吧。其实我有点惊讶，你不像是这么傻的人，我也没有什么值得如此的理由，但Oli，我还是想说感情是有时间性的，太早或太迟认识结果都是不行的。”

“Eden——”

“你来的太迟了，Oli。”

13.

吉鲁被传来的喧哗声吵醒，昨日的电报让他处理了许久，他隐约从字里行间预知到了有什么大事即将发生，而现在他在床上坐起，认真地竖耳倾听着人群的口号声，很快知道了这件大事是什么——法西斯被打败，同盟国胜利。他大笑了起来，赤脚从床上一跃而下，跑到他的工作桌上，那儿堆积着电报，大多都是胜利的喜讯，他再三确认不是梦中，然后看到了一张名单。这张名单被揉皱过，意味阿扎尔在他睡着的时候动过它。吉鲁感到奇怪，阿扎尔从不可能作出这种行为，他一直都对自己的工作敬而远之，这是他们规定好的。但等到他大概浏览了一下这究竟是什么名单时，他才明白为什么阿扎尔会独独动这一张纸——此次战争的一部分率先被确认死亡的牺牲者，而德布劳内的名字就在里面，作为英格兰的间谍在六个月前暴露身份后被德军俘虏失去消息，现在已经被视同为死亡。

吉鲁扯过挂在墙上的法国国旗，他看到阿扎尔在阳台上，在那里赤裸着上身坐在栏杆上仰头沐浴初生的太阳，因为逆着光，他看不清对方的表情。他上前，把三色旗当做保暖的手段披在阿扎尔的身上，这代表很多东西，代表在他心里身为瓦隆人的阿扎尔更像是一个彻头彻尾的法国人，甚至吉鲁可以把他真正的变成一个法国人，只要他同意和自己离开英格兰。

他吻上他的头发，念起了他不久前陪着阿扎尔去看过的一部英国戏剧中的台词：“轻声。那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳。起来吧，美丽的太阳——”

那一天阿扎尔在看到朱丽叶假死后就无聊地靠着他的肩膀睡过去了，但吉鲁自己却被故事吸引完整地看到落幕。后来出了剧院他一边庆幸阿扎尔没有看到最后的悲剧，却也埋怨阿扎尔浪费了他的一张票钱，对方却耸耸肩说他早就看过这部剧，早就熟知一切的发展，早就知道一切都是悲剧，甚至还记得剧中的台词。

所以这时候吉鲁清楚地知道阿扎尔心里是明白他在干什么的，他等同于把自己的一切在这个时候都抛下了，只要接下来他念出这属于第二幕开头接着的那几句台词就是一场赌博——如今战争胜利，阿扎尔也已经没有要等待的人了，他会和自己会法国，只要把台词念下去，只要这样。但阿扎尔没有给他这个机会，他转过头打断了这场演出，从吉鲁怀里走出，把身上的三色旗扯下，攥在手里在风中扬起来。

“但你必须明白，卡门永远是自由的，她生是加莱的人，死是加莱的鬼。”

13.

吉鲁知道阿扎尔在说什么，他说他永远不可能是法国人，也永远不可能和吉鲁回到法国。

真刺眼。

阳光，阿扎尔，还有他右手无名指上的戒指。

14.

摩根最后一次见到阿扎尔是在战争胜利的第四天。

留守在小镇上的法国军官都离开了，一直住在阿扎尔那座宅邸里的那个高大军官也离开了，于是曾经的男人们又一次以讨伐法西斯的名义堵在了那座宅邸的门前，可这一次摩根没有为他们打开大门。他站在人群里对周围的骂声充耳不闻，双眼只能看到阿扎尔穿着那身蓝色的衣服站在二层阳台，向正对着门口泼汽油的男人们送上了一个飞吻。

“再见了，我的爱人。”摩根听到他笑着说，温暖而明亮。所有的男人都低着头，只有他一个人呆呆地望着阿扎尔，于是他幸运地听到阿扎尔又一次单独在对他说话，“不是你，查理，我的爱人有一双婴儿蓝的眼睛。”

然后大火燃起，阿扎尔的身影从二层阳台消失，从此再也没有走出来。

宅邸在烧了三天后轰然倒塌。

没有人在灰烬中找到属于阿扎尔的痕迹。

而德布劳内作为被英格兰安排在德军中的间谍牺牲的消息隔天被公布了出来。

15.

德布劳内在战争胜利的四个月后回来了，盟军在比利时的一处俘虏营地中救起了他。被俘虏的六个月里德布劳内曾经多次想到死亡，可阿扎尔在等待他回去，他们会有两三个孩子，会有美好的未来一直让他忍受着所有的折磨和痛苦。当他终于重新踏上英格兰的土地，踏上那座小镇的路时，却发现他和阿扎尔原本的家已经新建起另一座宅邸，而哪儿都没有阿扎尔的踪迹。作为战争的无名英雄凯旋，德布劳内发现自己反而被小镇上的人避而远之，男人们不敢看他，而女人们脸上的表情像是做了什么对不起他的事一样。

德布劳内没有放弃，一直在打听阿扎尔的下落，但很少得到回答，直到最后他从一个叫查理·摩根的孩子口中得到了关于阿扎尔去向的唯一线索。

那个孩子盯着他蓝色的眼睛，认真地说阿扎尔去别的镇上找工作了，也许明天回来，也许永远不回来。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]视角之一的查理·摩根（Charlie Morgan）是阿扎尔13年球童事件中的球童  
> [2]0段出自《厄舍府的坍塌》  
> [3]库尔图瓦的话来自18年夏天关于转会传言时的采访  
> [4]德布劳内去德国来自14年转会德甲  
> [5]阿扎尔道中递水来自吉鲁还在阿森纳时曾从他手中接过水杯喝水  
> [6]有关于太迟，德布劳内和阿扎尔在13年曾同在切尔西踢球；吉鲁和阿扎尔18年才开始在切尔西共同踢球  
> [7]阿扎尔打断的吉鲁引用罗密欧和朱丽叶的台词是——那是我的意中人；啊！那是我的爱；唉，但愿她知道我在爱着她！  
> [8]阿扎尔接下来的话出自《卡门》，加莱是波西米人的自称，这里阿扎尔用来代表他的瓦隆人身份  
> [9]德布劳内眼睛是蓝色的，但其实，吉鲁的眼睛也是蓝色的  
> [10]Bye Bye baby blue，可以指阿扎尔，Once Blue forever Blue，也可以指他蓝眼眸的爱人  
> [11]最后的话改编自《边城》


End file.
